Station de métro Jules Joffrin
by Catirella
Summary: [Petit cadeau pour ce dernier jour de juillet] ... Si cela pouvait nous arriver, nous prendrions tous le métro, non ? Nan, je ne résume pas, aller plutôt y jeter un œil... J’ai aussi une requête, merci... YAOI


Titre : **Station de métro ****Jules Joffrin**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

**Genre :** AU/OCC …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Je vais aimer le métro maintenant, même s'il y en a pas où j'habite !!! Snif..._

_Os tout mignon qui réserve plein de surprises en ce dernier jour de juillet !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit les 28 et 29 juillet 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 31 juillet 2007 en soirée._

_**Pour fêter la fin de ce premier mois de vacances, voici un petit texte… **_

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ce texte je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Samedi en soirée, j'ai eu soudainement envie de commencer celui-ci. Et voilà…  
Un texte banal, sur un fond banal… Bien que ! Avec Duo on peut s'attendre à tout…  
Comment cela avec moi aussi !  
Heu ! Je boude…  
Je plaisante, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Catirella

-º-

**NOTE :**

**J'ai un petit message et une requête pour un futur auteur qui écrira sous le pseudo " ****dessengel**** ".****  
****Il cherche un ou une bêta pour démarrer sans impair sur Fanfiction.****  
****Si ce rôle vous intéresse laisser une petite note, merci pour lui.****  
****Oui c'est un garçon, pas de panique il en existe encore sur terre…**

-º-

Attention ! Ici les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Plus d'erreur sur le sexe** " :

**Obscura :** … Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à te remercier via un texte. Je suis ravie que cet OS t'ait plu et j'essaie de faire en sorte que mes titres soient en accord avec le texte en règle général. J'espère que la Japan Expo t'a plue. Merci pour ta review et Bisou, Catirella

-º-

* * *

**Station de métro ****Jules Joffrin**

* * *

Depuis tout petit la France et surtout Paris me fascinent. La France pour sa réputation culinaire tellement variée et Paris juste pour le fait que ce soit la capitale de la France et tout ce qu'il y a à visiter comme monuments et musées.

J'avais déjà un atout majeur dès ma naissance. Maman étant française, elle m'a appris la langue en même temps que celle de papa. À savoir l'américain, qui je le rappelle n'est pas l'anglais de par ses variantes très différentes d'intonations, mais aussi de langage courant (1).

Je suis donc arrivé en France à mes 18 ans parlant couramment ma langue paternelle et maternelle et ce sans accent s'il vous plaît. Mes parents n'étaient pas dans le besoin, je n'avais pas besoin de travailler pour suivre mes études. Ne sachant pas trop ce que je voulais faire dans la vie, j'ai changé trois fois en cours d'année pour enfin me poser et opter pour une Licence Histoire de L'Art et Archéologie (2.1).

Après mes 3 ans d'études que j'ai finis avec brio, j'ai pu poursuivre celles-ci avec un Master Histoire. Histoire de l'art et archéologie dans la spécialité professionnelle Histoire de l'art et patrimoine (3.1).

Á 21 ans j'ai attaqué un Mater que j'ai fini en plus par diverses formations professionnelles pour enrichire mes connaissances. J'ai donc commencé ma carrière à 24 ans au musée du Louvre de Paris comme assistant du conservateur (4), il y a de cela maintenant 8 mois.

Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps dans ce cher lieu qu'est le métro parisien, du fait que je n'ai aucun permis à mon actif à ce jour. J'avoue sans honte que ce lieu est loin d'être paradisiaque, hors mis peut-être une rame de métro sur les 14 qu'il comporte, voir 16 avec les 2 bis. Mais sur le plan la ligne 14 est celle qui pour l'instant se trouve être la dernière en liste.

Je louais un petit 2 pièces lorsque je suis arrivé sur Paris dans le quartier de Montmartre. Il y a 2 ans environ la propriétaire a voulu mettre en vente celui-ci. Grâce à mes parents j'ai pu me porter acquéreur. C'est eux qui ont bien sûr payé tous les mois les traites, comme mon loyer auparavant. Mais depuis 5 mois c'est moi et moi seul qui paye toutes mes charges et je remercie Dieu que mes grands-parents paternels m'aient offert la moitié de l'achat de celui-ci. Vivre seul a un coût et pas des moindres. Je n'avais jusqu'à 5 mois pas eu à me préoccuper de cela. Je n'ai pas non plus à me plaindre lorsque je vois la misère dans la rue et le métro tous les jours depuis que je vie ici.

J'avais déjà été confronté à cela aux USA, mais je n'avais pas à l'époque pris conscience de ce que vivre dans la rue pouvait être au quotidien.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu à vous raconter ma petite vie.

Je prends donc le métro à Jules Joffrin tous les jours lorsque je travaille pour me rendre à la station Louvre-Rivoli. Et depuis 8 mois pratiquement tous les matins, j'ai la chance de voir un homme parfait sous touts les angles.

Du moins…

Ceux que j'ai eu à ce jour l'occasion de voir.

Ah, oui !

Je suis gay, j'avais oublié de vous le dire. Lui par contre je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas non plus envie de finir sous un métro si c'est homme est homophobe. Il monte en même temps que moi, mais descend avant à la Concorde. En toute logique il doit habiter dans mon quartier, vu que ma station ne permet pas de changement, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Bon d'accord mes horaires aussi n'étaient pas les mêmes et en plus j'avais pratiquement toujours le nez dans des bouquins.

Plus maintenant et lui oui par contre. Pas des bouquins mais des papiers. Je crois. Je n'ai pas eu encore la chance d'être assez près pour regarder un peu mieux ce qui le fascine autant toutes les fois où j'ai pu le mater à loisir.

Mais ce soir je dîne avec mon Quatchou. Quatre Winner pour être plus précis. Un ami que j'ai rencontré sur les pistes de ski, en février lors de mes premières vacances en France.

Depuis.

Nous ne nous sommes pratiquement plus quittés. En tout bien tout honneur.

Quatre était lui aussi étudiant, mais pas du tout dans le même secteur que moi. Lui il était prédestiné à reprendre les affaires familiales Winner. Chose faite depuis 2 ans en France où il dirige comme un chef. Papa Winner est fier de lui.

Surtout depuis qu'il a enfin digéré l'homosexualité de son unique fils.

La lignée Winner comme celle de ma famille est mal partie. Sauf si possibilité d'adoption un jour pour nous.

Mais là je rêve de ce que je vais engloutir ce soir. S'il y a une chose donc je ne me lasserai jamais c'est la cuisine française.

Quatre en plus a un don de toujours trouver un endroit sympa où la bouffe est géniale.

Oups désolé. Mon estomac a été plus vite que les bonnes manières.

-

Un jeune homme d'une blondeur magnifique se prend de plein fouet une tornade nattée qui le serre très fort dans ses bras.

« Mon Quatre comme tu m'as manqué. Alors c'est bien la Chine ? »

Le dit Quatre rend son étreinte à son ami et va même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Plein de chinois. Je suis très heureux moi aussi de te revoir Duo. Tu n'as pas grandi en 2 mois toi ! »

« Hé ! Vilain garçon… Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Rentrons au chaud, il fait encore frais en cette fin de mai. »

« Ok. »

Duo suit Quatre dans ce nouveau restaurant que son ami avait semble-t-il testé 4 mois plus tôt.

Pas que le restaurant semblait-il…

« Quatre… Tu dragues ou je rêve ? »

« Tu ne rêves pas et je ne drague pas le chef, je suis son amant. »

« NON… Et bien… Comment tu as fait pour atterrir en cuisine il y a 4 mois ? »

« J'ai juste demandé à voir le chef pour le complimenter et j'ai eu comme un coup de chaud et il s'est trouvé que celui-ci était réciproque. »

Duo le regarde la joue au creux de sa main les yeux brillants de bonheur pour son ami.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, en plus il est SUPER canon. Sans le tablier et la toque il doit être terriblement sexy. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. »

« AH arrête je suis à la diète moi épargne-moi les détails… Autant que cela ? »

Quatre éclate de rire à la tête de son ami.

« Oui. »

« Tu as fait comment durant ton absence ? … … NON ! »

Le sourire de Quatre voulait tout dire.

« Tu n'as pas fait cela ? »

« Si. »

« Respect. Et papa Winner n'a rien dit ? »

« Il a juste signé le cheque pour l'achat du restaurant. »

Duo éclate de rire à son tour.

« Tu es dingue, mais je suis tout de même très heureux pour toi. Donc tu n'étais pas seul en Chine. C'est lui le boss maintenant ? »

« Hum… »

Quatre mâchait un morceau de pain en attendant le plat principal.

« … Oui. Je ne peux pas être partout non plus. Et toi toujours pas de rapprochement avec le perfect métroboy ? »

« Nan, nada… Je vais pas lui demander mon chemin, j'ai appris à me guider depuis déjà longtemps dans le métro. Je n'ai aucun prétexte pour l'aborder. »

« C'est sûr que c'est délicat. Trowa a un cousin qui habite dans ton quartier, c'est même lui qui l'a hébergé lorsqu'il est venu travailler sur Paris il y a 6 ans. Tu veux que je lui demande s'il est célibataire et homo ? »

« Ça va pas non ! Je ne veux pas me taper la honte avec un parfait inconnu en plus de ma détresse popolienne. »

Quatre repart à rire alors que leurs plats arrivent.

« Tu ne me l'avais pas encore sortie celle-là, elle est pas mal. Il faut que je m'en souvienne. »

« Je te l'enverrais pas mail si tu veux… Hummmmm, ça à l'air super bon et ça sens bon. »

« Les deux, je l'aime à tous niveaux. »

Duo le fixe avec sa fourchette en suspend.

« Veinard. »

« Je peux essayer de te monter un plan Duo tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

Duo grogne en mettant ce que sa fourchette contient dans sa bouche.

Quatre sourit et entame à son tour son plat.

-

« Non mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui, pourquoi, je ne le connais même pas ce type et je ne sais même pas son nom… La faim ! Oui c'est le manque de… Sport en chambre, cela ne peut être que cela qui m'a fait accepter l'invitation de deux traîtres de service. Je parle tout seul maintenant ! Maman !… »

Duo se trouve dans l'ascenseur qui le mène à l'appartement de Quatre où Trowa vivait aussi depuis 1 mois maintenant. Et ils avaient invité Duo et le fameux cousin de Trowa à dîner ce samedi soir pour fêter cela.

Lorsque Quatre lui ouvre il a terriblement envie de faire demi-tour. Les coups arrangés ce n'est pas son truc et en plus il ne sait même pas si cet homme a les mêmes penchants que lui niveau sexualité.

« Aller rentre il ne va pas te manger, juste te glacer sur place. »

« Hein ! »

Quatre sourit sadiquement et le pousse gentiment dans le dos pour qu'il pénètre dans le salon. Le cousin de Trowa était en pleine discussion avec lui lorsque Duo croisa le regard de Trowa.

« Bonsoir Duo, je te présente Heero Yuy mon cousin. Heero, Duo Maxwell l'ami de Quatre. »

Lorsque le cousin de Trowa se retourna, Duo faillit s'évanouir. Il devint aussi blanc d'un cachet d'aspirine en moins d'une seconde.

« Duo ça va ? »

« Non, je ne me sens pas très bien, excusez-moi. »

Duo quitta la pièce pour aller vers les toilettes. Heero le regarda les sourcils levés et Trowa ne comprit pas le soudain changement facial de Duo. Quatre lui partit de suite à la suite de Duo.

« Duo attends. »

Duo s'arrêta devant la porte de WC.

« Quatre c'est lui. »

« Qui ? »

« Heero c'est l'homme du métro. »

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux ainsi que la bouche sans pouvoir sortir un son dans l'immédiat.

Duo secouât la tête de bas en haut en signe de "oui" le visage légèrement dépité.

« Tu vois même toi tu en restes sans voix. Je fais quoi s'il m'a surpris en train de le mater depuis 8 mois ? »

« Duo je suis désolé, j'ignorais que lui et perfect métroboy étaient la même personne. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme cela, cela pourrait sortir dans la conversation pas inadvertance, je n'ai pas besoin de cela en plus là tu vois… Je ne peux pas rester Quatre, excuse-moi auprès de Trowa et de son cousin. Dis-leur que je ne me sens pas bien, que j'ai chopé une cochonnerie dans le métro. NON. Pas le métro… Oh , Quatre je sais pas quoi faire. »

Trowa arriva à cet instant, pour le plus grand malheur de Duo.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Duo ça va ? Tu étais tout pale d'un coup. »

Quatre soupire et Duo a l'air d'un enfant limite chouineur.

« Duo ne se sent pas très bien, il a dû attraper froid dans les couloirs du Louvre. »

« Je peux le raccompagner si vous voulez ? »

Quatre et Duo qui n'avaient pas vu Heero derrière Trowa le fixèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

« J'ai dit quelque chose que ne fallait pas ? C'est juste qu'il me semble vous avoir déjà vu à la station de métro que je prends tous les matins, donc j'en conclu que nous devons habiter dans le même coin. »

Duo afficha un maigre sourire sur son visage.

« Oui, possible en effet, il y a tellement de monde le matin sur le quai. »

Trowa qui regardait Duo, a d'un coup une révélation et ouvre de grands yeux en affichant un sourire niais. Quatre le voit de suite et l'attire à lui, puis l'embrasse. Trowa comprend pourquoi son amant veut le faire taire et participe ardemment au baiser.

Quatre le rompt et reste collé à lui.

« _Ne dis rien pour Duo s'il te plaît_. »

« _Hum, mais c'est comique comme situation_. »

« _Tro._ »

« _Je ne dis rien promis._ »

« Heuuuu, excusez-moi, je ne veux pas gâcher votre soirée, je vais renter tout seul. »

Quatre et Trowa se séparent. Heero lui a de plus en plus l'impression d'être pris pour un idiot.

« OK… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Mais rien. »

« Trowa ne me prend pas pour un con. C'est quoi cette soirée au juste ? »

« Juste une soirée pour fêter mon emménagement avec Quatre que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Un plan à la noix avec un Boy version prostitué que vous auriez payé à me suivre dans le métro. Trowa tu me déçois, comment as-tu pu… »

« HÉ, ça suffit… Je ne suis pas une pute ou un boy, je suis l'ami de Quatre depuis 7 ans et **oui **je vous vois presque tous les jours dans le métro en me rendant au Louvre où je travail depuis 8 mois, alors arrêtez de vous en prendre à votre cousin car il ne pouvait pas savoir que je vous connaissais de vue. Parfait de corps, mais niveau sociabilité c'est pas la perfection. »

« Hn ! Baka. »

« Mais il m'insulte et il sourit en plus, je rêve ! »

Heero en effet sourit en coin en regardant Duo. Quatre et Trowa eux sont complètement largués.

« Maintenant je sais où je vous avais déjà vu. L'homme qui me regarde dès qu'il croit que mon attention est reportée sur mes documents. Désolé Trowa de t'avoir limite insulté, Quatre je m'excuse. »

Trowa soupire et ferme les yeux. Là c'est Duo qui est largué.

« Non, tu l'as refais. C'est chiant Heero, je ne sais jamais lorsque tu fais cela si c'est sérieux ou non. »

« Attends là ! »

Quatre avait froncé les sourcils et fixait Heero.

« Tu as fait cela uniquement dans le but de savoir ce que nous trafiquions devant les toilettes ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci pour me qualificatif " prostitué " c'est plaisant. »

« Désolé Duo, je saurai me faire pardonner. »

Duo devint cette fois-ci, plus rouge que rouge.

Quatre et Trowa sourirent.

« On passe à table ? … Duo ? »

« Hein ? Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

Tous retournent vers la salle à manger et Duo se retrouve aux côtés d'Heero.

« Quel genre de pardon au juste. »

Heero se penche au creux de son oreille.

« _Tu ne le sauras que lorsque nous serons en intimité tous les deux._ »

Un immense sourire illumine le visage encore bien rouge de Duo.

« Vivement cet instant. »

« Hn. »

-

Début juillet…

« Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? »

« Vers 23 heures, c'est mercredi. Je reste comme toujours après la fermeture. »

Heero lui caresse la main et Duo rougit légèrement.

« Heero nous sommes dans le métro. »

« _Je m'en contrefiche._ »

Duo frissonne, il adore lorsque Heero lui parle au creux de l'oreille.

« Je viendrai te chercher à 23 heures. »

« Heero je peux rentrer tout seul, je suis un grand garçon tu sais. »

« Oui, mais je préfère venir te chercher. Je n'aime pas te savoir aussi tard seul dans le métro. »

Duo soupire de bien être et lui sourit encore plus.

« Tu sais que je t'aime de plus en plus toi ? »

« Hn et je compte bien te démonter mon propre amour pour toi, tous les jours que Dieu fait. Même si je ne crois pas en lui. »

Duo rigole. Heero lui rend la liberté de sa main et se lève pour sortir à son arrêt.

« Á ce soir et sois sage. »

« Mais je le suis toujours. »

Heero lui sourit et suivit les personnes qui comme lui descendaient à la Concorde.

Lorsque Duo sort de son travail à 23h25 environ Heero est là. Duo sourit et le rejoint. Arrivé à lui il l'embrasse tendrement. Heero le prend dans ses bras.

Duo et Heero vont ensuite main dans la main vers la bouche de métro Louvre-Rivoli pour rentrer chez eux.

Chez Duo.

Heero avait quitteé son appartement depuis peu. Mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de trajets à effectuer. Ils habitèrent à tout juste 200 mètres d'un de l'autre, mais pas dans la même rue. Duo vivant sous les toits de Paris dans un deux pièces magnifique. Autant pour la vue que pour ce que celui-ci apportait comme possibilités sur le toit. La climatisation avait était installée lors de l'achat. Et entièrement refait niveau décoration durant les vacances d'été de Duo de la même année.

Heero allait mettre son propre appartement en location, juste au cas ou.

Et ils aviseraient plus tard.

Leur nouvelle vie venait tout juste de commencer.

Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre besoin de plus dans l'immédiat. Juste la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Le bonheur de ne plus être seul le soir et les jours de repos. De pouvoir se confier lorsque la journée fut pénible au bureau pour Heero et au musée pour Duo.

Heero n'avait plus les yeux rivés sur ses documents le matin. Il n'était plus non plus le nez collé à l'écran de son portable le soir.

-

Je suis fou amoureux de ce semi-américain/français, moi-même je ne suis pas un français de pure souche.

Je suis en effet né à Paris mais de parents japonais et russes. Autant dire que je bats Duo à ce petit jeu.

L'avantage d'avoir des parents étrangers et les 3 langues que j'ai eues d'office à apprendre tout petit en plus de l'anglais que mes parents parlaient couramment.

Je n'avais donc pas à faire l'effort d'appendre une langue étrangère au collège en ayant déjà 4 en réserve. Bien que l'allemand me tentait bien, tellement bien que j'ai opté pour lui en première langue.

Cela m'a réussi à merveille car j'ai pu allier ma passion pour l'informatique avec tout cela.

Duo m'avait caché au début que lui aussi parlait plus ces 2 langues apprises tout petit. J'adore lorsqu'il me parle en italien même si je n'y comprends absolument rien.

Et je sais qu'il ne triche pas car je l'ai vu à l'œuvre au musée avec des touristes à une de mes visites surprises.

Ma vie qui avant son arrivée dans la mienne qui n'avait pas grand chose de passionnant et devenue un conte de fée sans fin. Pas que Duo soit la princesse charmante douce et calme qu'un prince puisse rêver. Mais j'adore tout chez lui ses qualités comme ses défauts.

Trowa et Quatre ont eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, car j'ai encore un goût amer d'un monté par Trowa. Je l'aurais bien tué le cousin si sa mère qui n'est autre que la sœur de ma mère ne m'avait pas confié son fils de 23 ans à l'époque.

D'ailleurs c'est dès lors que j'ai appliqué la technique de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Et cela fonctionne à merveille aussi dans le milieu du travail.

Etant directeur du service développement et création, de jeux. Duo est au ange dès que je veux avoir la paix, je n'ai qu'à le mettre sur un de mes OC devant un jeu. D'ailleurs je vais lui offrir un cadeau (5) qu'il va adoré pour nos 2 mois. Je l'ai déjà acheté et caché.

Il illumine mes journées encore plus et j'illumine ses nuits autant qu'il m'est possible.

Comment je n'ai pu faire plus attention à lui durant ces 8 mois. J'avais senti des regards mais dans le métro ce n'est pas ce qui manque en plus des mains baladeuses. Cela me fait penser que je vais devoir surveiller les arrières de mon ange.

Oui, je suis jaloux et un peu possessif aussi, je suis ainsi et il m'aime comme je suis. Même si la perfection sociale chez moi est encore loin d'être atteinte, comme l'a si bien dit Duo lors de notre première rencontre.

Mais avec lui j'apprends.

Je ne foudroie plus les nouveaux employés lorsqu'ils font un impair. Du moins j'essaie.

Eux me trouvent plus cool !

Mot que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour vis à vis de ma personne.

Moi Heero Yuy, 28 ans est un homme plus cool. J'ai failli recracher mon café lorsque j'ai entendu cela au détour d'un couloir de la boite où je travail depuis 7 ans et d'où j'en suis un associer depuis 3.

Je ne sais pas ce que la vie me réserve à présent mais une chose est sûre, je ne suis plus seul à avancer.

Là je te regarde dormir à moitié allongé sur mon torse tes cheveux éparpillés autour de nous, le visage tourné vers moi.

Tu es tellement beau et calme lorsque tu dors.

J'ai pensé trop vite !

Tu ne dors plus et me souris.

Tes sourires sont encore plus beaux lorsqu'ils sont pour moi et que tes magnifiques yeux brillent en me regardant.

-

« Bonjour mon ange. »

**FIN**

(1) - Je ne suis pas une pro, mais une de mes cousine qui est mariée avec un anglais depuis plus de 20 ans et qui vit en Angleterre bien sûr. M'a toujours dit que l'anglais parlé aux USA était différent du leur. Comme aussi en Écosse et Ireland. Perso, je fais aucune différence entre un anglais, un américain, un écossais ou encore un irlandais. Car je ne capte rien de ce qu'ils racontent…  
(2) - LICENCE HISTOIRE DE L ART ET ARCHEOLOGIE : L'objectif de cette licence est de former des spécialistes de l'art qui connaissent la peinture, la sculpture, l'architecture, les arts graphiques et les arts décoratifs au travers des différentes périodes, de l'antiquité à nos jours. Les enseignements fondamentaux portent sur l'étude de l'histoire de l'art et de la culture moderne et contemporaine, l'histoire de l'art antique et médiéval, l'histoire des arts de la préhistoire... La découverte de l'archéologie est aussi au programme. L'apprentissage de techniques et de méthodologies spécifiques (analyses iconographiques et iconologiques, analyses des sources textuelles sur l'art...) complète cette formation.  
(3) - Master Histoire, histoire de l'art et archéologie (La spécialité professionnelle Histoire de l'art et patrimoine) : Je ne sais pas combien d'années d'études pour le Master, ce n'était pas indiqué sur le site et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher… Mais sachez qu'avec ces 2 diplômes en plus d'une formation professionnelle, permet d'accéder à de nombreux métiers dans les domaines de la culture et du patrimoine, de l'édition, de la documentation et des bibliothèques, de la communication évènementielle, du tourisme culturel, de la recherche et de l'enseignement supérieur...  
Voilà pour les études de Duo.  
(2.1 et 3.1) - Je ne sais pas non plus s'il y a une Université ou Fac sur Paris qui permettent de préparer ces 2 options. Je prends mon droit de " On va faire comme s'il y en avait une "… Merci.  
(4) - Là encore c'est pure utopie j'en suis consciente pas la peine de me le préciser. Mais je kif trop Duo dans le milieu de l'Art. Même si perso je n'y touche pas une bille ou si peu.  
(5) - La console " Wii " de Nintendo.

* * *

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
